1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments or tools for use in removing foreign objects or the like from the skin. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in surgical tools used for removal of splinters or ingrown hairs which function efficiently and effectively to remove the object without major damage to the local area surrounding the foreign object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods for extracting splinters or ingrown hairs have been limited principally to the familiar tweezer method and this requires the individual to first expose the object and then to penetrate deep enough into the skin to enable one to surround and grab the object with the tweezer. Undoubtably, the trauma to the area local to the operation is usually great and this is even more pronounced when one is attempting to remove ingrown hairs where no break in the skin is available through which to access the object. Recent developments in the art for assisting the removal process have been focused on the aspect of removing overlying skin layers to expose the object. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,613 there is described such an improvement where a razor blade style of tool is described and which is used to progressively slice layers of skin away. This continues until the tool has cut deep enough to contact the object, whereupon the tool slices into the object to thereby grab it and pull it out of the skin. This device, unfortunately, can create a large crater in the skin of an individual, therefore creating and increasing the trauma and disfigurement associated with the removal. While alternatives have been found by using ordinary household tools to poke, cut and grab at splinters and ingrown hairs, no practical alternative has been presented.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical tool capable of removing a splinter or ingrown hair or the like which minimizes trauma to the area local to the site.
It is yet a further object to provide a tool which is cabable of producing slight cuts in the skin when necessary and only to the extent required to allow insertion of the tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool which is capable of producing slight cuts in the skin when necessary and only to the extent required to allow withdrawal of the tool and object.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of removal of objects from the skin which is efficient and which does not cause gross damage to the skin, even where the skin has grown over the object preventing direct and easy access.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and to the drawings, and upon reference to the Claims.